Sakura Kiriyazuki
Sakura Kiriyazuki is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is in the Blaze Blue dorm and the younger sister of Jason Kiriyazuki. She is also one of the Signers, bearing the Left Hind Claw of the Crimson Dragon. Sakura is also a Chūnin-level ninja from Konohagakure, shown later in Season 2. Awards/Honors Sakura has won the following awards/honors. Duelist *National Champion Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2009; Columbus, Ohio, USA *National Champion and under, Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2008 *National Champion and under, Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2007 *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi Titles *Chūnin of Konohagakure; 2010 Design Sakura has amber colored hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, with a tan blouse and black skirt, alongside black sneakers (boots in Season 2). Sakura carries a textbook in her hand, which may relate her to her counterpart in another series. She has two duel discs: her Blaze Blue one and a golden champion one from the chancellor. When Turbo Dueling, Sakura wears a sky blue helmet, similar to that of Cinnamon (her team mate, and the one she partners up with in Tag Duels). List of Sakura's outfits Etymology * Taking Sakura's last name apart, Kiriyazuki, may be translated as "Misty moon night" (霧夜月) ** Alternatively, it may also translate into one of the following. *** "Cut (with a blade) and punch/thrust" (切や殴), = cut, ya = and, zuki = punch **** "The mist and moon" (霧や月); [kiri = mist, ya = and, tsuki/zuki = moon). Overall, since the name is written in katakana, there is no correct meaning and as such, left to the viewer's interpretation based on the separate kanji. * Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese. Nicknames/Titles Sakura has a title related to her status as a Signer. *'Wind Angel Signer' (風天使のシグナー, Kazetenshi no Shigunā) Personality Sakura's personality is mainly calm and polite, such as using respectful titles for her friends and family (mainly addressing people with the -san honorific). However, she has also been shown to have a passionate spirit towards respect, as she scolded Tetsuo/Komeshi for putting down his deck because it was ineffective in a Turbo Duel. In some aspects, her personality tends to resemble Jason's as well, although not to the same extent. It's also mentioned that Sakura's personality is similar to the Naruto Shippuden character of the same name, although to a greater extent in determination. As noted by her brother in Chapter 54, she doesn't like to fight, hence her support role in the defense of the academy, however she didn't hesitate to take the initiative in restraining an attacker in an effort to protect her brother. Biography Sakura was born in ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi on November 15, 1997, three years later than her brother. She always wanted to be like her future Signer brother, so she kept training for her entrance into Elemental Academy. Once she got there, she immediately enrolled and was able to get in the same dorm as her brother. She also has her own Duel Board, Flowering Silver Sky. Relationships Like many siblings, Sakura has a pretty good relationship with her brother. She also has a good relationship with her friends in the Academy (mainly from Team Sakura). Similar to her friends, she doesn't like Giryu or the Shuiren siblings because they are out to prove that her friends don't belong at the top. Abilities Sakura is able to perform Clear Mind like most of her team members, as shown when she Accel Synchro Summoned Lunar Dance Maiden Eria. (In this case, her Clear Mind is known as Heaven's Courage). While not seen in an actual battle (mentioned in chapter 54 that she doesn't like getting into fights) prior to Chapter 72, it is mentioned by Jason that she knows enough self-defense techniques to protect herself if ever needed. Given that she is of Chūnin rank, it is implied that she knows a fair amount of jutsu, including basic techniques and various other things required for a Chūnin. As of 5DSBG072, Sakura's known jutsu are defensive in nature and more for restraining an opponent. It is possible she knows more offensive-based techniques. Deck Sakura plays a " " Deck for Duels. It focuses around summoning her Signer Dragon, Starstrike Gale Dragon in addition to her Accel Synchro. Later, she moved on to the "Blossom-Blade" archetype, a probable reference to her name's meaning. ''List of Sakura's Decks'' Trivia * Sakura's birthday is 11/15/1997, whereas the twins, Rua and Ruka, have theirs on 6/20/1998. Without this distinction, it's easy to think that Sakura is the youngest among Team Sakura. * She was the last member of Team Sakura to be introduced, her intro being in Chapter 14. ** She's also the only member who doesn't share classes with them. ** Until chapter 63, she was also the only one who hasn't met members of the "animal classmates", however her knowledge only extended to simply knowing who they were; not necessarily face-to-face contact. * Sakura was also the last Signer to be revealed in Team Sakura, her mark appearing in Chapter 28. ** The newer Signers would not receive their marks for another 26 chapters, the beginning of the second season. * Sakura and her brother's Season 2 outfits resembling Dawn/Hikari and Ash, respectively, may be a reference to Pearlshipping ** This may be considered as incest since Sakura and Jason are blood-related. Although it may be a reverse version of PetalburgShipping, with Jason taking on the role as May and Sakura as Max, respectively (obviously, the gender roles are reversed and made into the dominant male). Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters